


Lur'kai's Corruption

by TheSereneMage



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Warlock - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lur'kai wakes up to find himself starting to transform into a Fel Blood Elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lur'kai's Corruption

Lur'kai rose from bed with a groan. His muscles were sore, and his head pounded. He rubbed his eyelids using his index finger and thumb before walking over to a wash basin with a mirror. Using the pitcher, he poured some fresh water into the basin and began to wash his face. The water seemed to have soothed his pain for a short moment, and he was able to think clearly. He reached for a towel and dabbed his face dry before meeting his reflection's gaze.

He looked awful, there were bags under his eyes and he looked pale, almost to the point of being sickly. A dark purple blotch on his shoulder caught his eye. He gazed down to it and placed his hand over it, applying pressure. It didn't send out any sort of tenderness so it wasn't a bruise. A jolt of pain made Lur'kai grip the basin's edge as he hissed in pain. When he met his reflection's gaze once more, he saw that his canines started looking sharper than usual. He couldn't be losing control over Kai'goril, could he?

Do reassure himself, he nudged his Inner Demon awake in his subconscious and asked the demon himself. Surprisingly the demon was honest and serious with his answer. Lur'kai left his mind opened as he pondered his question of what could be happening to him. That is when Kai'goril started to chuckle across his mind.

'What is so funny you blasted demon?!' Lur'kai asked.

'Your Fel Energy levels are too high, elf' Kai'goril replied 'You are slowly turning into a Fel Corrupted Elf, like those followers of your traitor prince...' Lur'kai's eyes widened at Kai'goril's answer stepping back a bit as his mind settled on what the Demon had told him.

'How can I stop the transformation?' Lur'kai asked his Inner Demon. Lur'kai gazed over his shoulder where his pregnant wife, Shad'ara still slumbered soundly 'I can't become an abomination...' he added in hopes that his arrogant Inner Demon would help him.

'You need to allow yourself to become a siphon,' Kai'goril said 'Like those crystals the acolytes at the Sanctum use,' Lur'kai pondered for a bit at the Demon's answers.

'What if this happens again?' Lur'kai asked.

Kai'goril let out an audible sigh across Lur'kai's mind 'Then you get robes made out of a special cloth to negate the fel energies building up' Kai'goril explained 'Another way is to stop using the energies to make a false eye for yourself, that is the main reason you are in this mess in the first place!' Kai'goril grumbled.

Lur'kai rolled his eyes and moved to get dressed. The sooner he fixes his problem, the better. He wrote a quick note to Shad'ara and left it on her bedside table before grabbing his Void Gem off of his bedside table. With one hesitant pause, he gazed over his shoulder to Shad'ara who was most likely dreaming of their unborn daughter and sighed.

'I got myself into this mess...' Lur'kai thought as he dug through his robe's pockets and pulled out his eye patch, then stepped out into the corridor.


End file.
